2004 NBA Draft
The 2004 NBA Draft was held on June 24, 2004 at The Theater at Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York and was broadcast live on ESPN at 7:00 pm (EDT). In this draft, National Basketball Association teams took turns selecting amateur college basketball players and other first-time eligible players. The NBA announced that 56 college and high school players and 38 international players had filed as early-entry candidates for the 2004 draft.1 On May 26, the NBA Draft Lottery was conducted for the teams who did not make the NBA Playoffs in the 2003-04 NBA season. The Orlando Magic, who had a 25 percent chance of obtaining the first selection, won the lottery, while the Los Angeles Clippers and the Chicago Bulls were second and third respectively. As an expansion team, the Charlotte Bobcats had been assigned the fourth selection in the draft and did not participate in the lottery.2 The Minnesota Timberwolves forfeited their first-round pick due to salary cap violations.3 After the completion of the regular season, Emeka Okafor, the Bobcats' historical first rookie draft pick,4 was named Rookie of the Year, while Ben Gordon earned the Sixth Man Award, becoming the first rookie in NBA history to do so.5 While Okafor and Gordon each had solid NBA careers, Dwight Howard would blossom into a four-time All-Star and All-NBA selection, and two-time NBA Defensive Player of the Year. He also had the distinction as the only NBA player straight out of high school to start all 82 games as a rookie. Draft | align="center"|1 | align="center"|4 |Livingston, Shaun (PG) | United States |Los Angeles Clippers (from Charlotte)6 |Peoria HS (Peoria, IL) HSSr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|5 | bgcolor="#ffcc00"|Harris, Devin (G) | United States |Washington Wizards (traded to Dallas)8 |Wisconsin Jr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|6 | Josh Childress (G/F) | United States |Atlanta Hawks |Stanford Jr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|8 | Rafael Araújo © | Brazil |Toronto Raptors |BYU Sr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|9 | Andre Iguodala (G/F) | United States |Philadelphia 76ers |Arizona So. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"| 10 |Luke Jacksin | United States |Cleveland Cavaliers |Oregon Sr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|11 | Andris Biedriņš (F/C) | Latvia |Golden State Warriors |BK Skonto Riga (Latvia) 1986 |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|12 |Swift, Robert Robert Swift (F/C) | United States |Seattle SuperSonics |Bakersfield HS (Bakersfield, CA) HSSr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|13 |Telfair, Sebastian Sebastian Telfair (PG) | United States |Portland Trail Blazers |Lincoln HS (Brooklyn, NY) HSSr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|14 |Humphries, Kris Kris Humphries (F) | United States |Utah Jazz |Minnesota Fr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|15 |Jefferson, Al Al Jefferson (PF) | United States |Boston Celtics |Prentiss High School (Prentiss, MS) HSSr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|16 |Snyder, Kirk Kirk Snyder (SG) | United States |Utah Jazz (from New York via Phoenix)11 |Nevada Jr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|17 |Smith, Josh Josh Smith (SF) | United States |Atlanta Hawks (from Milwaukee via Denver and Detroit)1213 |Oak Hill Academy (Mouth of Wilson, VA) HSSr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|18 |Smith, J. R. J. R. Smith (SG) | United States |New Orleans Hornets |St. Benedict's Prep (Newark, NJ) HSSr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|19 |Wright, Dorell Dorell Wright (SF) | United States |Miami Heat |South Kent Prep (Connecticut) HSSr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|20 | bgcolor="#ffcc00"|Nelson, Jameer Jameer Nelson+ (PG) | United States |Denver Nuggets (traded to Orlando)14 |Saint Joseph's Sr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|21 |Podkolzin, Pavel Pavel Podkolzin © | Russia |Utah Jazz (from Houston,15 traded to Dallas)16 |Metis Varese (Italy) 1985 |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|22 |Khryapa, Viktor Viktor Khryapa (SF) | Russia |New Jersey Nets (traded to Portland)17 |CSKA Moscow (Russia) 1982 |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|23 |Monia, Sergei Sergei Monia (SG) | Russia |Portland Trail Blazers (from Memphis)18 |CSKA Moscow (Russia) 1983 |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|24 |West, Delonte Delonte West (PG) | United States |Boston Celtics (from Dallas)19 |Saint Joseph's Jr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|25 |Allen, Tony Tony Allen (SG) | United States |Boston Celtics (from Detroit)13 |Oklahoma State Sr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|26 |Martin, Kevin Kevin Martin (SG) | United States |Sacramento Kings |Western Carolina Jr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|27 |Vujačić, Saša Saša Vujačić (SG) | Slovenia |Los Angeles Lakers |Snaidero Udine (Italy) 1984 |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|28 |Udrih, Beno Beno Udrih (PG) | Slovenia |San Antonio Spurs |Breil Milano (Italy) 1982 |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|29 |Harrison, David David Harrison © | United States |Indiana Pacers |Colorado Jr. |- | align="center"|1 | align="center"|30 |None None | |Minnesota Timberwolves(forfeited their first-round pick due to salary cap violations.) |None |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|31 |Varejão, Anderson Anderson Varejão (F/C) | Brazil |Orlando Magic (traded to Cleveland)20 |FC Barcelona (Spain) 1982 |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|32 |Vroman, Jackson Jackson Vroman © | United States |Chicago Bulls (traded to Phoenix)10 |Iowa State Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|33 |Ramos, Peter John Peter John Ramos © | Puerto Rico |Washington Wizards |Caguas (Puerto Rico) 1985 |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|34 |Chalmers, Lionel Lionel Chalmers (PG) | United States |Los Angeles Clippers (from Charlotte)6 |Xavier Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|35 |Smith, Donta Donta Smith (SF) | United States |Atlanta Hawks |Southeastern Illinois JC So. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|36 |Emmett, Andre Andre Emmett (F/G) | United States |Seattle SuperSonics (from L.A. Clippers,21 traded to Memphis)22 |Texas Tech Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|37 |Burks, Antonio Antonio Burks (PG) | United States |Orlando Magic (from Phoenix,23 traded to Memphis)24 |Memphis Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|38 |Ivey, Royal Royal Ivey (PG) | United States |Atlanta Hawks (from Philadelphia)25 |Texas Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|39 |Duhon, Chris Chris Duhon (PG) | United States |Chicago Bulls (from Toronto)26 |Duke Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|40 |Miralles, Albert Albert Miralles (PF) | Spain |Toronto Raptors (from Cleveland,27 traded to Miami)28 |Roseto Basket (Italy) 1982 |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|41 |Reed, Justin Justin Reed (SF) | United States |Boston Celtics |Mississippi Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|42 |Young, David David Young (G) | United States |Seattle SuperSonics |North Carolina Central Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|43 |Sanikidze, Viktor Viktor Sanikidze (SF) | Georgia |Atlanta Hawks (from Golden State via Philadelphia and Orlando,29 traded to San Antonio)30 |Dijon (France) 1986 |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|44 |Ariza, Trevor Trevor Ariza (SF) | United States |New York Knicks |UCLA Fr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|45 |Pickett, Tim Tim Pickett (SG) | United States |New Orleans Hornets |Florida State Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|46 |Robinson, Bernard Bernard Robinson (SF) | United States |Charlotte Bobcats (from Milwaukee)31 |Michigan Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|47 |Seung-Jin, Ha Ha Seung-Jin © | South Korea |Portland Trail Blazers |Yonsei University (South Korea) 1985 |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|48 |Sow, Pape Pape Sow (PF) | Senegal |Miami Heat (traded to Toronto)28 |Cal State Fullerton Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|49 |Minard, Ricky Ricky Minard (SG) | United States |Sacramento Kings (from Utah)32 |Morehead State Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|50 |Lishouk, Sergei Sergei Lishouk (PF) | Ukraine |Memphis Grizzlies (from Denver via Orlando)33 |Khimik Yuzhny (Ukraine) 1982 |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|51 |Spanoulis, Vasileios Vasileios Spanoulis (PG) | Greece |Dallas Mavericks (from Houston via Denver,34 traded to Houston)35 |aek (Greece) 1982 |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|52 |Drejer, Christian Christian Drejer (SF) | Denmark |New Jersey Nets |FC Barcelona (Spain) 1982 |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|53 |Sato, Romain Romain Sato (SG) | Central African Republic |San Antonio Spurs (from Memphis)36 |Xavier Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|54 |Freije, Matt Matt Freije (SF) | Lebanon |Miami Heat (from Dallas)37 |Vanderbilt Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|55 |Paulding, Rickey Rickey Paulding (SG) | United States |Detroit Pistons |Missouri Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|56 |Flores, Luis Luis Flores (PG) | Dominican Republic |Houston Rockets (from Sacramento32 via Utah,15 traded to Golden State38 via Dallas)35 |Manhattan Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|57 |Douthit, Marcus Marcus Douthit (PF) | United States |Los Angeles Lakers |Providence Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|58 |Sergei Karaulov Sergei Karaulov © | Uzbekistan |San Antonio Spurs |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|59 |Stepp, Blake Blake Stepp (PG) | United States |Minnesota Timberwolves |Gonzaga Sr. |- | align="center"|2 | align="center"|60 |Wright, Rashad Rashad Wright (G) | United States |Indiana Pacers |Georgia Sr. |} Notable undrafted players *Andre Barrett (PG), Seton Hall *Jackie Butler © *Damien Wilkins (SF), Georgia *Andres Nocioni (SF) *DJ Mbenga © Category:National Basketball Association Draft